


Abandoned Beauty

by chokememrstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: There's something Tony wants to show Peter to get him away from studying for once.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: February Writing Challenge





	Abandoned Beauty

"You promised you'd tell me where we're going!" Peter almost whines, readjusting his backpack that feels way too heavy after almost an hour of hiking.

Tony did promise and he also promised the effort would be worth it, but so far all Peter has seen is trees and s few squirrels. Not that it isn't nice being outside and experiencing nature, but it's hot and he's sweaty and he's impatient.

"Are you telling me you can't keep up with an old man, kid?" Tony asks amused, looking over his shoulder with a sheepish smirk, ultimately making Peter pout. "It's not far anymore, tell me when you hear water."

"Water?" Peter blinks confused, but Tony doesn't respond and just keeps walking. This is ridiculous, really, but he rolls his eyes and catches up with him again quickly. "You know, I could be studying right now," he grumbles as they continue walking, crossing his arms. "My exams are coming up and I'm already stressed out to no end, I didn't expect to spend a whole day away and not —"

Suddenly, Peter stops talking and frowns in confusion. It's strange that Tony would pull him away from studying, for starters, but for apparently no reason? No, he wouldn't do that. And then, once his voice isn't there blocking it anymore, he can suddenly hear it. Water.

"Ah, there we are," Tony says cheerfully, not even addressing Peter's complaining. "I told you, didn't I? Come, you'll love this, I'm sure."

Peter has a million questions but he doesn't say sword and simply follows Tony after a few moments. He really doesn't know what to expect, maybe a creek or something like that, but once he reaches the older man standing on a small hill, he can feel his jaw drop.

In front of them is a small waterfall and right next to it what looks to be a house, but it's completely overgrown by the forest. The roof caved in and the walls are covered in vines of ivy, flowers blooming in the cracks and there's even small birds nesting inside, it seems.

"And?" Tony asks, smirking as he crosses his arms and looking very smug. "Worth the hike?"

"That's… how did you  _ find _ this place?" Peter gasps, clearly blown away. "It's  _ beautiful _ !"

"I own this land, actually," Tony explains while making his way down the other side of the hill so they can get closer. "A rival company wanted to deforest it to build a fabric, so I bought it to preserve it and while inspecting everything, I found this treasure."

"Wow…" It's all Peter can say, really, but he follows Tony down, not missing the Iron League drone that's suddenly coming from between the trees, carrying a big basket. That makes him frown. "What's that about?"

"I figured we could grab something to eat while we're here," Tony shrugs and walks over to the drone to grab the basket.

As it turns out, Tony did plan this out thoroughly because he pulls a whole picnic out of that basket, including a blanket for them to sit on and Peter's favorite treats.

Peter sits down wordlessly, not quite sure what to say, and instead starts eating slowly. He does relax rather quickly though, maybe because this place has a very calming atmosphere to it.

"I'm sorry for basically kidnapping you today, but you needed a break," Tony says after a while, sipping from his drink. "You're overworking yourself, kid."

"I'm… I'm not  _ overworking _ myself," Peter mumbles, looking down at his coke. "I  _ need _ to study, I can't fail my exams."

"Then ask for help, how about that?" Tony suggests, shoving some of the cupcakes over. "You know I will happily help you study if you're struggling with anything, right?"

"But you're really busy and I don't want to keep you from—"

"Peter," Tony says seriously, shaking his head. "I don't care if my lab is burning down and I'm trying to put it out while you're calling because you need help, alright? Now, stop being so goddamn  _ good _ all the time and have some fun for once."

Peter blinks in surprise at that but then can't help but burst out laughing because Tony never talks to him like  _ that _ and he honestly just sounded like such a dad, it's hilarious. When he can finally breathe again properly he gets up he brushes some leaves and grass off his pants before smiling brightly at Tony. 

"Okay,  _ pops _ . I'll go have some fun exploring this place, then." And with that, he runs off, still laughing while hearing Tony behind him shouting:

_ "What did you just call me, you little brat?" _


End file.
